Eternity is a Very Long Time, Isn't it?
by the-hippie-whittlers
Summary: Just a whole bunch of little AlucardxSeras one-shots. Mostly fluffy type things, from inconsistent scenarios in my head. but the rating might go up. maybe.


So, this is my first Hellsing fic, and it's just a little one-shot thingy and I should really be continuing work on SIGH or something like that, but this thing won't leave me alone soooo… yeah.

And I know that that the whole 'Integra's ancestors' things was kind of made sort of impossible by the last chapter, but guess what? my fic, my jacked-up rules. so deal. Build a bridge and get over it. And it still could've happened.

Like, so Seras finds out that Integra had a long-lost kid and she was all like, "So THAT'S what happened during her whole 'five years traveling the world' thing almost eight years after millennium!" You know those clubs in Prague can get pretty friggin' hawt… even for Integra. and then when they find him they're all lyk, (SEMI-SPOILER ALERT FOR PPL WHO HAVEN'T READ DA LAST CHAPTER!!!) "HELLSING BELONGS TO THE GOVERNMENT, NOW, BUT YOU CAN LEAD IT!!!" And that's how I explain that she has a baby. then that baby has a baby and so on…. YAY BIOLOGY!!! SO SUCK IT. But not really. This story isn't that serious, anyways. yeah. no biggie. HAPPY?! I just made up the plot for over 100 years in ten seconds..... feel free to use your imaginations to get to make a story before what I'm tellin'... so i'm done now.

THE NEW RECRUIT

"_So this is the Hellsing Organization… Well, better get used to it. It was either this or the army." _

Edward Johnston sighed and slowly strode down the halls of his new place of employment. Well, the soldier's wing, anyways. It wasn't nearly al luxurious as the main part of the Hellsing manor where Sir Vincent Hellsing and his young wife and son resided, but _"Once again," _he reminded himself, _"At least it's better than the army." _

He compared Hellsing manor with the military barracks he had seen._ "I think the slightly elevated living conditions make up for the fact that we have to fight… vampires… ugh. I'm still having a hard time believing that."_

He and the two other new recruits laughed when they heard why they were put through such an extensive selection process, but Sir Vincent had reassured them they existed. The first of their fellow soldiers that they had seen in the halls had told the newbie's that the Hellsing organization even had some very powerful vampires in their ranks, and chuckled with fake sympathy for the new recruits as they told them that they would meet the vampires tomorrow.

Edward shuddered as he recalled the smirks that passed between his new comrades at the mention of a meeting with vampires. He wasn't looking forward to it.

His attention was called to around the next corner. He could hear what sounded like very small footsteps very clearly and wondered why he hadn't heard them before. As he turned left into the next corridor he found a small girl walking unsurely down the hallway away from him.

From what he could see, she had wild black hair that almost touched her shoulders, and was wearing what seemed to be a very fancy black dress with white lace designs all over it and a large puffy skirt that came to her knees. He was very confused to see such a small child in the soldier's wing.

"Excuse me, miss?" He called out to her. She immediately turned around with a surprised look on her face. She had the strangest eyes he had ever seen. They were some sort of deep, dark, wine red. She looked to be only a little younger than Sir Vincent's son, and couldn't have been older than five or six. He didn't mention having a daughter, but this girl looked nothing like Sir Vincent, what with his electric blue eyes and platinum blond hair.

He was a relieved expression come over her face as she took a few steps towards him.

"Are you one of the soldiers?" she asked with an innocent expression.

"Why yes. Yes I am." Edward claimed, mentally noting his newfound sense of pride in the title 'soldier'. "My name is Edward. It's very nice to meet you young lady. And you are?"

"Lyca" she replied simply.

"Lyca…?" He prodded, trying to get her to continue with her family name.

"Um, Lyca. That's all I have," She answered. As if confused that he expected more.

"Oh." He stated dumbly before continuing. "So is there a reason that you're all alone down here Miss Lyca?"

Lyca looked worried and her eyes fell to the floor. "I got lost trying to find my room." She replied softly.

"Well, do you remember where it is? I could help you find it." Edward offered, vaguely remembering the Hellsing manor's blueprints he had looked over.

Lyca's expression seemed to lighten. "Really? I live down in the basement. Could you take me back?"

Edward was very confused by this. But he would try to take her there, and hopefully someone was down there waiting for her.

"Of course." He answered, offering his hand to her. "I'll take you there right now."

Lyca smiled a small smile and reached her tiny hand up into his. "Thank you!" she chirped as he began leading the way.

After Edward had gone down the first hallway towards the stairs, he noticed that something felt strange. He felt like the very walls were watching him and when he looked down a hall as far as he could, all he could see was darkness. He must've made a wrong turn, so he went down a hall that he thought he knew but was met by the same thing. A few turns later he started to get frustrated, trying to find any staircase he could. Any way out. Edward looked down to Lyca, who looked back at him with a confused expression. He tried going faster down the halls, but everything just looked the same now. After about five minutes he gave up and stopped.

Lyca looked up at him with large dark crimson eyes. "Are we lost?" She asked.

"No, don't be silly." He reassured her. "Let's try again."

As he took off in another direction with Lyca, he could tell that she was getting upset. They had to have been walking for ten minutes when he stopped and looked down at her. There were tears welling up in her eyes.

"Ah!!" He bent down to look at her. "P-please don't cry Miss Lyca! I'll find a way to get you back!"

"I-I'm never g-getting *hic* back!" Lyca choked out between the beginnings of sobs.

"D-don't say that!" Edward started, looking around frantically for some way out, or something to make her stop crying.

He made a loud yelp when he saw that the darkness that had been at the very ends of the halls was now only a few meters away! It was an eerie darkness, blacker than just a shadow, and it seemed to writhe and churn with a sinister presence. Edward gasped in horror when small tendrils of pure darkness reached out into the light and uncurled, inching the mass of black closer. He was frozen in place as the shadows crept closer. He couldn't move until the shadows were almost upon him and he heard a gentle female coo from behind him where Lyca stood,

"There you are, sweetheart! We've been looking everywhere for you!" The kind voice exclaimed.

Edward turned around in an instant and faced Lyca, who now had her back to him looking excitedly at the wall of blackness in front of her.

An instant later Edward was frozen with fear and awe as a small female figure glided gracefully out of the darkness. She didn't look a day over 25, was about 5''5 and had short, spiky strawberry-blonde hair with ocean blue eyes. She had an all-black dress with a high turtle-neck-like collar and long sleeves. Her bust was entirely covered, but it was apparent that she was very well endowed. The dress cut off at her mid-thigh with a bubble-like skirt and showed a bit of her legs before they were covered again by a pair of dark red-almost black, thigh-high, high heeled boots. Edward hadn't seen anyone that… well hot in a long time. He now wished that those words were directed at him instead of Lyca.

"Mommy!" Lyca exclaimed joyfully. All traces of tears gone, she ran over and hugged her mother, who had bent down to meet her child.

Edward was flabbergasted. This woman looked far too young to have a six-year old child. And they looked nothing alike! _"And what about those shadows!? How could I have forgotten? Just who are these people and what could they possibly be doing at Hellsing?!"_

The woman finally looked in his direction after having a quiet little word with Lyca. She then looked back at her daughter and asked, "Who is your new friend Lyca?" With a tone that implied that she already knew the answer.

Lyca smiled. "That's Edward." She pointed back at him. "He was trying to help me get back to you."

Edward blushed and waved nervously. "Nice to meet you. Miss."

The woman stood up. "Nice to meet you too, Edward. I'm Seras Victoria. And you've already met Lyca." The woman, Seras, gave him a small grin and his eyes widened when he saw that she had two large fangs, and, upon closer inspection, so did Miss Lyca, although much smaller.

Only one thought crossed his mind as he remembered what the Hellsing organization was.

"_VAMPIRES?!"_

Edward was paralyzed with fear as Seras gave a small giggle. "Wow, Edward. That was quick! You're more clever than any recruit I've seen in years!"

"_She read my mind?!"_

"Well, of course, silly." Lyca said, looking baffled that he was so horrified.

"_She can do it too?!" _

"Y-you…" He started. He was finding it hard to speak coherently.

"Don't worry, I'm like you." Seras started. "I work for Hellsing, I have for many years now. In fact, we will most likely work together in the near future."

Edward calmed down a little, and remembered what he had heard about vampires. "So… years?" he started.

Seras smiled. She was surprised that he had caught on so quickly. "Well, a lady should never tell her age, but… I'm a little over 200 now." She replied.

He was shocked once again and looked over to Lyca. "And, Miss Lyca…?" He prodded.

"I'm six and two months!" She boasted. "My birthday's in June!" Edward smiled. She had to say all that, just like a human kid.

Seras nudged Lyca a little on the shoulder. "Isn't there something you want to tell him, sweetie?"

Lyca looked down, embarrassed. "I was the one who made you get lost. I'm sorry I played a trick on you. But thank you for helping me, Edward." She said sheepishly, looking up at him for forgiveness.

Lyca continued more quietly and curiously now. "This is the first time I've seen a new soldier."

Edward chuckled. "It's okay. This is the first time I've ever seen a vampire, I think. It's been very nice to meet you." He turned to Seras. "Could you maybe point me in the direction of the soldier's quarters? I've gotten a little… turned around."

Seras laughed. "Hellsing will do that to you! You go down this hallway and take your fourth right, and then take the first left and then make a right again where the hallway curves. Go straight until you reach a large staircase. Take it four floors up and in that hallway it's the sixth door on your left."

Edward had lost her somewhere in the middle. "Uh…" He started.

"I can show him, Mommy!" Lyca volunteered. "I go there all the time!" She told Edward.

Seras looked down seriously. "No more tricks? And you promise that you won't wander off again?"

"I promise!" Lyca claimed earnestly.

Seras sighed. "Okay" she gave in. "But Lyca..." There was a pause and Edward assumed that something had been added mentally.

Lyca's face brightened. "Okay! That will be easy!" She turned and took Edwards hand this time, and as they walked away, he turned back to see Seras slowly fade through a strange portal in the wall. It was very strange indeed.

Edward was being led very quickly through the halls of the Hellsing manor. Lyca was leading him by the hand excitedly, almost running through the halls. He had to quicken his pace to keep up with her.

They were almost at the soldier's quarters but Edward was still very curious about the vampires.

"Um, Miss Lyca?" He got her attention, and they slowed. "When the other men told me that I was going to meet a vampire, they made it seem like it was a bad thing, and that I should be afraid. But you and your mother were very kind to me." Edward explained so that the young girl would understand.

Lyca looked confused for a moment before she realized what the other men had been talking about. She stopped and turned around. "They weren't talking about us." She giggled. "They were probably talking about Father. He's not too nice to the soldiers."

Edward was stunned. "F-father?" He stuttered. The girl's father is a vampire, too? _"Well, of course he would be. It's kind of obvious that a child would have a father, and a vampire child would have a vampire father. I do hope he's not as bad as I'm thinking right now…" _Images of him having his blood drained slowly and painfully filled his head as he began to sweat.

Having heard all these thoughts Lyca decided to continue. With a smile on her face she reassured him, "Don't worry, he won't really hurt you. Sir Vincent would never let him do that."

While this calmed him down for a few seconds, Edward shook with terror as he saw more darkness begin to close in around him. This darkness was different than the other darkness. Is was sinister and malevolent, and it's tendrils were contorting with hatred and radiating with cruelty. They moved fast and the entire hallway turned into pure blackness in seconds. All he could see was Lyca standing in front of him facing the darkness. He almost shrieked when a deep, dark chuckle reverberated around that hallway.

"You always have to go and spoil my fun, little one." It said sarcastically. Edward gave a loud yell as deep crimson eyes almost matching Lyca's began to open in the blackness and stare out at him. "It's so much more enjoyable when they think they've met their end."

Edward was quite horrified by now. This vampire was obviously nothing like his wife… or whatever she was to him in vampire terms.

"_But of course Miss Lyca isn't scared at all…"_ He mused, as he saw how Lyca almost skipped quickly up to the blackness with a resounding chirp of "Daddy!"

Edward was very glad that Lyca was standing in front of him when a figure started to appear out of the darkness before her, much as Seras had only a few minutes before. But the vampire that emerged was very different from Seras.

He wore very old styled clothing, out of place for a 'soldier' of Hellsing. But then again he was a vampire and Seras did not wear typical clothes either, and this man's clothing was as old-fashioned as Lyca's. His large overcoat was a strong, blood red, and he wore all black underneath with the exception of a white dress shirt, and a strange, red old-fashioned necktie. He certainly made a statement against the darkness though. He was much taller than Seras, at around 6 foot 3 he had a good ten inches on her, and Edward noticed that he had about half a foot on himself. His skin was as pale as Sera's, though, and as he looked up to study his face he could plainly confirm that this man was indeed Lyca's father. He had the same crimson eyes, and his hair was almost as black as the shadows around him. Unlike Lyca's, his hair just reached his shoulders, and it seemed to sway on it's own volition as he stepped ominously into Edward's vision. Edward also noticed some strange sort of runes in red on both of his white gloves as the man looked down to Lyca, who had taken fistfuls of his red coat into her tiny hands.

"What were you doing roaming the halls again, little one?" The man questioned dangerously.

Lyca only pouted. "It gets so boring when Drake is with his tutor. I was looking for someone to play with! Then I met Edward," Edward stiffened as she pointed her small finger at the officer behind her, not wanting to draw the man's attention onto himself, "he helped me even though I was playing a trick on him."

The man stood up again and looked down at his daughter. "You shouldn't be playing with that human boy anyway," He started angrily, but then his tone changed to almost amused. "And I saw that trick that you pulled on Edward here."

Edward's heart lurched into his throat as the man in red looked over Lyca to study him with an absolutely terrifying grin, in which his very large fangs were clearly visible. He was very thankful that Miss Lyca had been between the two of them.

That didn't help much though because Edward soon felt the tendrils of shadows upon his back and arms, paralyzed with fear as he looked down at them. When he looked back up he was horrified to see the man now standing directly in front of him and as red eyes stared down into his, he could feel his mind being probed and his consciousness fading away.

Before he slipped into darkness the only thought that crossed his mind was, _"If this is what he can do with a single stare, he's got to be like Count Dracula himself!" _

Surprisingly, Edward felt his awareness return. His senses grew sharp again just in time to hear the man give an amused, but creepy, chuckle.

"It seems that Seras was right!" He laughed out. "You really are a quick one, aren't you?" He leaned in closer, dropping his voice only a bit. "Though between you and me, I don't go by that title any longer." He introduced himself as he backed up again, "You can call me Alucard, the true No Life King and for the past 300 years, servant and vampire hunter of the Hellsing family." Alucard's voice was more formal now, _"Perhaps suggesting that I passed?" _Edward mused. He was still shocked that that this creature was the Dracula of lore, and that the old story was true.

He was relieved but a bit shaken up as the darkness subsided, and he found himself outside a door that clearly lead to the soldier's rooms.

"It was a p-pleasure to make your acquaintance, A-Alucard." Edward managed to stutter out. He calmed when he addressed the little girl, and started backing to the door. "And thank you for helping me Miss Lyca." Lyca smiled up at him from her place beside her father, slightly holding his heavy coat. Edward turned quickly and practically scrambled to open and go through then shut the door again as fast as possible.

When he stepped into the soldier's quarters as pale as a ghost, and panting with his back against the wall next to the door, the other soldiers burst into laughter.

Edward was almost too shaken up to notice the other occupants of the main room, but then turned red when he realized that they were most definitely laughing at him. _"Not the best first impression, was it?" _Edward thought in embarrassment. _"I mean, a rookie vampire hunter who looks like he's almost peed his pants after meeting one. I'm never going to live this down." _

The laughter died and one of the soldiers spoke up. "It looks like our new friend here's met Alucard, eh boys? I'm your commander, Theodore Ferguson. What'll we call you, then?"

Edward composed himself. "Edward Johnston, at your service, Sir." He gave a small salute.

"Don't think that you're a coward, Eddie." Another solder defended. "Alucard's pretty much the most dangerous vampire alive, and if you didn't even soil yourself I think we all can agree that you'll do right fine here, right?" He looked around the room. All were nodding and agreeing sounds could be heard.

Edward was once again curious. "B-but what about Miss Lyca?" He inquired to the solder that had defended him. "And Miss Seras?"

The soldier stopped smiling. "Wait, was Lyca with you and Alucard?"

"Um, yes?" Edward replied unsurely.

The almost ten people in the room burst into laughter again. Edward could pick up traces of "Poor bloke!" and "He was goin' easy on Eddy here for little Lyca's sake!"

Edward was horrified when everyone in the room started to leave, shooting him sympathetic and disbelieving looks.

Ferguson was the last to leave the room and turned to Edward, sighing. "Well, I certainly do wish you the best of luck, son." And with that, closed the door, leaving Edward alone in the room with his thoughts… and fear.

"_Maybe I should've joined the Military after all…"_

_Fin........_

So, that's my first Hellsing fic. And yes, he was named Edward to spite Twilight fans. We all know that Alucard would make Edward piss himself. I always think of that one episode of SuperJail where Jared shrieks, "BABY MAKE WEE-WEE! BABY MAKE WEE-WEE!!" when I imagine Edward's reaction to meeting a REAL vampire.. lol.... poor Eddy.

Oh, and i have many more Hellsing one-shots to post in this collection, so look out for them. I really should be doing my work..... -_-


End file.
